Eat Me Alive
by JennyRegal
Summary: During their time in the Enchanted Forest after Pan's failed curse, Regina has a tough time coping with the loss of Henry. Snow and David have trouble trusting her, and a certain someone is trying to get through to her.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, I'm stuck at home on Mardi Gras day so I figured I'd kill some time. This takes place in the year in the Enchanted Forest after 3x11. _

* * *

The purple smoke soon engulfed her figure as her son grew further and further apart. Soon, there was nothing but a dense purple fog, and then it was gone. Everything.

The fog. The town. Her son. All gone. There was a solid minute before anyone moved a muscle or said a word. Snow was the first to break the silence, "We're Back."

Regina stood there, speechless. She wasn't angry, just exhausted. She had this overwhelming ache that seemed to hollow her out and drain every ounce of energy she had.

Everyone was still rather quiet until the Prince piped up and suggested they look for a place to stay. After being in a daze, Regina noticed the side eyes and glances that were thrown her way. Most notably, she saw a hint of fear in Snow's eyes.

She looked down at the long black gown with the dark feathers and low neck line. She could only imagine what her hair looked like. She had physically transformed back into the Evil Queen, but was she that person anymore?

She thought about poofing herself into another outfit, but the drape around her shoulders provided a lot of warmth and something to cling to. Regina kept quiet throughout the trudge, the camp out, and the constant pleas from the Charmings to "have hope" because they'll "figure it out together."

She felt more frustrated than angry. What the hell is wrong with these people? How can they still cling to hope? Why can't she feel anything? Is she supposed to cry? Scream? Lash out? Snow seemed to be handling the situation normally. She tears up and cries occasionally, but that's normal right? So why can't she cry?

This went on for the next 2 days until the frustration overflowed. She overheard some dwarf refer to her as the heartless queen, which isn't any different from what they usually call her. Snow watched as Regina turned swiftly around and walked hastily toward the trees.

Snow couldn't help but follow her, after all, she's been watching Regina's every moved this entire time. She just had to know if keeping Regina around would be a good idea. Could she fix her or would she just spiral back down? Snow's thoughts were interrupted as she stopped and hid behind a tree.

Regina had worked herself up and began pacing back and forth. Her breaths became heavier and more frantic. "What the hell is your problem?!" She grunted to herself. She turned around and punched the bark on the tree as hard as she could.

"You can't do a damn thing right!" She continued to throw rocks and beat on the tree until her hands were all bloody. With the last hit, she felt the dam break.

She watched the blood trickle down her wrist and arm as she slid down, her back against the tree. These deep sobs overwhelmed her and she struggled to keep it together.

Snow wasn't sure if she should interrupt, but this anger was pent up in the back of her mind. This woman never cried for her. Never shed a single tear over her or her family. She waited until the sobs ceased, and there was only hitched breathing.

"So this is what the Queen looks like behind her mask?" Snow emerged from behind a tree with an irritated tone in her voice. But as Regina looked up with big, glassy brown eyes, Snow eased up.

She looked so defeated, so worn out. Instead of talking, Snow decided to sit next to her until she calmed down.

When her breathing returned to normal, Regina said, "I know what you want." Snow turned and looked at her in confusion. "You want to know if I'm a threat to you and your family." Regina said this and looked her right in the eye.

Snow's eyes were searching hers, waiting for an answer. "I don't think I have it in me. I haven't for a while. I'm tired of fighting." Snow gave her a weak smile, "So am I."

It wasn't a complete resolution, but it was comforting for the time being. Neither one of them indicated that they wanted to repair their relationship. Neither was quite sure if it were even possible.


	2. Chapter 2

The Charmings restored their castle and kingdom right next to Phillip and Aurora's. Snow was surprised to find out that she had been pregnant all through their Neverland adventures. The bump began to present itself along their journey in the Enchanted forest.

Regina was allowed a room in this new castle since hers was nearly destroyed. Snow and David agreed that keeping her close would be the wisest thing to do. To everyone's surprise, Regina didn't argue. Actually, she hardly ever said a word, not even a snide comment.

Regina kept to herself and avoided crowded rooms. She waited until everyone was asleep to go anywhere. The servants noticed that she had at least three glasses of wine a day, sometimes more. It helped her drown out her surroundings.

She spent her days wandering around the palace gardens and the stables. She started riding again. When she was on the horse, she felt like she was in her own world far away from this one. She liked to pretend she was teenager again, without the burden of her previous title. However, she couldn't muster the energy to feel as happy as she did back then.

Regina attended the few meetings that Snow begged her to go to, although she barely gave her input. The meeting had adjourned, and Regina was slow to get up. Snow had just had her baby and was struggling to balance the newborn in her arms while gathering some papers.

"Do you need any help?" Regina asked, offering to hold the child for a moment. Snow avoided Regina's eyes and shook her head, "No, I…I've got it."

Regina took the hint and left. This had happened before, why did she think it would ever change?

It was time for the Charmings to show off their child to the kingdom at a fancy ball. Everyone in the castle was required to go. Regina had been wearing riding clothes most days, so it was a change for her to put on a dress.

She made sure the dress wasn't too obnoxious and flashy like much of her old wardrobe. Instead, she opted for a simple light blue gown that hugged her waist and fell to the floor. She no longer cared for the wide poofy dresses with plunging necklines.

Her hair was also toned down from her previous stay in the Enchanted Forest. It had been in a long elegant braid for a while and was now allowed to fall freely over her shoulders and down her back. She had half of her hair tied back with a clip that matched her dress.

Her make-up was also not as drastic as before. Her lip stick had been less red and more flesh colored, and she also stopped with the eyeshadow. However, she was never seen without out at least a little eyeliner.

As suspected, the entire kingdom showed up along with Phillip, Aurora, and plenty of their people. Regina watched as the people approached Snow and congratulated her. Snow had another thing she never did: friends.

At this thought, Regina turned around and grabbed another drink off of one of the waiter's tray. She was taking a large sip when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. He cleared his throat and gently took the drink from her. He set it town on a table and asked, "Care to dance?"

Regina was thrown off not only by his bluntness, but the fact that he was even interested in dancing with her. He had dirty blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and a killer smile. Before she could answer, he was already leading her to the dance floor.

He guided her hand to his side and slipped his around her waist. As she followed his footsteps, she almost got absorbed in his rhythm so she resorted to her usual tactic. "So is there a reason you disturbed me?"

"Disturb you? Last I saw you were standing all alone, downing your third glass of wine." Unbelievable, he thinks she'd rather spend time with him… wait, "You counted?" She gave him a questioning look. The corners of his mouth tugged into a smile, "Okay, yeah I might have been watching you from time to time."

"What, making sure I'm plotting to destroy the universe?" She let out an aggravated chuckle. It almost seemed as if she were disgusted with the thought.

"Actually," he said as he spun her around, "My eyes were just drawn in your direction." His eyes captured hers as he pulled her slightly against him. She froze. The song ended.

"What do you say we get out of her for a bit? I could use some fresh air." He sounded so cool and confident. Regina felt like an idiot. All she could do was nod.

They walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the kingdom. "So how is life in the resurrected kingdom?" Regina sighed and looked out. "I wouldn't really know." He looked at her and waited for more.

"I don't really go out much. I'm kind of a loner." She offered. "Really? You live in the palace and you don't talk to anyone? No one talks to you? I find that hard to believe."

Regina looked at him as if he had three heads. "Do you… Don't you know who I am? If you only knew…" he cut her off before she could finish butchering herself. "Yes I am well aware of who you are Your Majesty, but that doesn't make talking to you any less intriguing."

She was so confused. Why would he find her intriguing? What did he want from her?

"So how is it living with the new royal baby?" he asked, noticing the awkward silence. Regina chuckled halfheartedly, "They won't ever let me anywhere near that child."

The man frowned, "What makes you say that?" Regina turned back around to look out at the land. She mumbled ever so quietly, "She won't even let me hold him."

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure she'll come around." "What about you?" She asked. "Do you have any friends?" He laughed, "I have quite a few. Maybe I'll introduce them to you one day. I'm actually signing on as commander of David and Snow's army since Mulan has Aurora and Phillip's well taken care of."

"Oh, so you'll be moving in?" Regina asked indifferently. "Yep. I'm afraid you won't be getting rid of me tonight milady." His smile made her heart melt. "I don't believe you told me your name," Regina said. "Ah, no I didn't. It's Robin. And it was a pleasure to meet you, but I must get going," he said as he bowed to kiss her hand. She couldn't help but smile a little. "You haven't seen the last of me," he stated as he walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh... sorry for the confusion. This is my 4th time uploading this chapter. The Doc Manager is messed up and keeps erasing half my stuff. Trigger Warning: Suicidal thoughts and actions

* * *

Nothing much had changed since the ball. Robin was still in the process of moving in and assuming his position. He had yet to visit Regina, although he had tried. She was a hard person to find. The Charmings were still battling to take care of their fussy child and the kingdom.

One night the baby was crying extraordinarily loud as Snow and David were conducting a meeting downstairs. Most of the castle was use to this, but Regina had a migraine (most probably from the wine) and couldn't stand the ear piercing cries.

She tip toed into the baby's room, where she had never been before. "Shhh…" She whispered as she bent over the crib and lifted the child. "Shh Anthony. It's time to go to sleep. Okay?" She kept repeated this as she bounced and rocked him.

Down at the meeting Snow and David noticed the abrupt silence. With one look at each other, they ran upstairs to find Regina with their baby in her arms. They froze at the doorway.

Regina had a peaceful look on her face as she watched Anthony sleep in her arms, until she looked up. The fear on Snow and David's face sent a chill down her spine. She wondered why they looked so scared and then remembered who she was to them. The Evil Queen. But why were they looking at her like that? She was a mother to their grandson. She didn't want to hurt their child. She just wanted him to sleep.

She noticed that David's hand was ready to pull out his sword. So she carefully placed the child back into his crib and quickly left without looking either of them in the eye.

Instead of returning to her room, she decided to take one of the horses and ride into the forest. The sky was darker than dark due to the combination of nightfall and the storm that was raging above. Lightning cracked in an earthshattering manner.

The hooves of the horse sloshed through mud until it stopped in front of a cliff. Regina dismounted and walked towards the edge. The storm accurately portrayed the emotional war taking place in her heart and mind. She stood at the edge, overlooking the water as the wind ripped through her soul.

The wind whipped and pelted her with rain. Even though it stung, she let it hit her. She pictured the storm ripping her apart as she disintegrated into nothingness. She didn't like the Evil Queen, but she couldn't escape it. Or maybe she could. Regina realized she was crying. Her own salty tears were mixing with the stinging rain. She didn't deserve to have a redeeming chance. She didn't deserve anything.

Robin had gone to his cabin near the lake to get some of his belongings when he saw a figure standing on the edge of the cliff. It almost looked like… "Regina!"

He screamed at the top of his lungs, but it was no use with the cracking thunder. He picked up his pace and ran toward the lake. His heart dropped when he saw the figure step off and fall into the water.

Robin immediately dived into the lake and swam furiously toward her sinking body. She must have lost consciousness when she hit the water. Hopefully she was still alive. His only source of light was the sporadic strikes of lightning. As soon as he caught sight of her, he grabbed her arm and waist and pulled her up above the water.

When he reached land, he checked to see if she was breathing. When he heard the shallow breaths, he sighed in relief. Then, he carried her to his cabin in the pouring rain.


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's been a while. Life, you know? Anyway, I think I have an idea for what I'm going to do with this story. I just need to find the time, but I want it to be good so I'm not going to rush. Again, trigger warning. It gets worse before it gets better.

* * *

Regina woke to the sound of thunder. She looked around and panicked when she didn't recognize the cabin she was in. She glanced down and noticed the clothes she was wearing were not her own. They were oversized men's clothes. She felt this pit in the bottom of her stomach.

Then he walked in. That man, Robin. He must have sensed her apprehension because he was quick to say, "It's alright. You're not in any danger here." She continued to eye him down. "Where are my clothes?"

"Over there," he pointed. "They are still quite drenched…" "What gives you the right to do that?!" She cut him off. He started to get irritated, "I'm sorry, would you rather me let you freeze and die from hypothermia?" he snapped back. "Don't worry I did my best not to look."

Regina glared at him with one eyebrow slightly arching up, "Your best?" Robin gave a smug smile, "Some things are just unavoidable." He could see her anger rising. "Seriously I didn't look, calm down."

She put her hand to her temple and felt a gash that must have occurred during her fall. "I treated the wound. It's nothing serious. Just let it heal on its own." She pictured him tending to her wound and felt her heart rate hasten.

"How long has it been?" she asked. "About a day. It's still storming quite badly so we'll have to wait another night and see how tomorrow fairs." Regina laughed, "You want me to camp out here with you?" Robin smiled, "Oh come on it'll be fun. We'll get to know each other better." But that's what Regina was afraid of.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked. "what?" she said. "Oh just answer." "Uh… I guess it's between purple and light blue." Robin nodded, "Mine's red."

The small talk continued for a while and Regina felt a warm sensation in her heart. She was giggling and laughing. They were sitting incredibly close to each other, and every time his hand or shoulder would accidently brush her, her heart raced.

His hand finally came to rest on hers and she allowed it to stay. She looked into his eyes and leaned in closer as he did. She didn't know why she was attracted to him, but when their lips met, nothing felt more right.

It was a soft and light kiss, but it was so gentle and genuine, which was something Regina was not used to. When they separated, Robin raised his hand to her temple and stroked her cut slightly. "Why did you jump?" he asked softly.

The question hit Regina like a ton of bricks. She quickly pulled away from him and stood. "I don't know what you're talking about. I slipped." Robin stood as well, " You and I both know that's a lie!"

"You should've seen the look on their faces," Regina whispered. "What?" Robin asked, utterly confused. "Snow and Charming. I went to calm their baby down and when they saw me holding him… the fear in their eyes… like I'm some monster. I can't really blame them. I just wish—"

Regina's eyes fell on a small informal portrait of a little boy who looked a lot like Robin, but slightly different. She picked it up slowly, "Who's this?" she turned. Robin was hesitant to answer, "my son."

"How come you didn't mention him before huh? You don't want the Evil Queen to know you have a son? To put him in danger!?" She was starting to yell. Robin was taken aback by the sudden change of voice, "No I…" "No, you just wanted to use me when it suited you. Separate family and pleasure, right?"

Robin shook his head. "That's not what…" Regina got right up into his face, "No. Stop talking. I don't want to hear it. Tomorrow morning you are taking me back and until then leave me the HELL alone!"

Robin knew he couldn't get a word in edgewise, so he let her be. In the morning, he slightly nudged her shoulder and the two got up and walked outside without a word. "There's only one horse." Regina rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Of course."

Regina wished she could just use her magic to poof herself out of this mess, but she hasn't been able to use it since she destroyed Pan's curse. It literally took all of the energy out of her.

Robin mounted the horse first and then extended his hand to Regina. Usually, she would swat it away and assert her independence, but that persona was already shattered. This man just witnessed her vulnerability first hand. So, she took his hand and mounted the horse.

"Hold on tight," he cautioned. Although she hated to even have contact with him, she leaned against his back and crossed her arms over his abdomen. It was actually quite comfortable, although she hated to admit it. She could almost rest her head on his shoulder and fall asleep. But, no, she was angry with him. She couldn't possibly.

The rest of the ride was silent until they reached the castle. Regina's horse form the other night had ran back to the castle. Snow was alarmed and had sent a party out to look for Regina. She had been missing for two days.

After they left the horse, Regina started to walk away quickly until Robin ran in front of her. "Wait, I'm going to bring you inside and make sure you actually go and people know you are back." Before she could resist, he linked his arm and hers.

As they walked through the corridors, Regina could hear Snow exclaim from across the room. "Regina! Are you okay? What happened?" Snow ran up to her and examined her face. Tinkerbell was also a part of the welcoming crew. She had been dealing with the fairies, but returned to the castle when she heard Regina was missing.

"I'm fine." Regina said adamantly as she began to stomp off to her room. Robin grabbed her arm, "Wait, I don't think you should be alone right now!" Regina's eyes flashed with anger as she violently pulled her arm from his grasp. "Get OFF of me!" Robin looked hurt and surprised by how angry she was at him. He was just trying to help.

When he let go, she ran off to her room. "What was that all about? And what happened to her face?" Snow asked. Robin's face grew solemn. "I found her last night after she jumped off a cliff into the river." His eyes were pleading to Snow. He needed someone to help her if he couldn't. "Oh my God," Snow said. "And she ran off after David and I…" she remembered that night. The look on their faces. How she never trusted Regina with her child.

When Regina reached her door, she asked one of the servants for some wine. "I'm sorry, I was told not to give you any," the servant said. "What?" Regina questioned. "One of the other servants mentioned you may have a drinking problem, so we were ordered not to serve you any. Sorry." The servant ran off to avoid Regina's rage. "Unbelievable!"

She slammed her door shut and locked every bolt on it. Her anger was rising up and eating her alive. She needed alcohol to dull her senses. She focused really hard and managed to materialize a bottle of vodka. That was the first time she had used magic at all since their arrival to the Enchanted Forest.

As she drank straight from the bottle, she couldn't help but replay every name she was ever called. She grabbed the parchment on her desk and kept writing until she became so furious that they turned into scribbles that nearly cutting through the page.

She was almost done her second bottle when she looked at her reflection and felt this overwhelming disgusted. With one punch, the mirror smashed into several shards. She couldn't stop crying. It was time to face who she really was. She grabbed a shard and carved the word "EVIL" into her left forearm. She branded herself so that she would never forget. As she took the last sip of her second bottle, the room began to spin and she fell to the cold, hard floor.


	5. Chapter 5

_I know it's been a while so here's a big one. More are definitely coming, but I have no idea when. Enjoy!_

* * *

Snow had been knocking on Regina's door for a half hour. "That's it, knock it down." Snow told David. He kicked the door down with all his might. "Regina!" Snow yelled as she ran to the unconscious woman on the ground. Snow saw the empty bottle and checked to see if she was still breathing. She was.

But instead of relief, Snow felt nauseous as she looked at Regina's arm. The word "EVIL" was etched out in red. She looked up to find that David's face mirrored her horror. He grabbed some cloth and tied it around her arm to act as both a bandage and a cover.

David carried her to the study, away from the shattered glass, spots of blood, and prying eyes. He lied her down on the coach. Robin respected her wishes and kept his distance. He knew she would be pissed if he was there when she woke up. Tinkerbell stayed to make sure she was okay, but was called away for an emergency dealing with some strange flying monkeys.

Snow had taken the sheets of paper down to the study to see if they explained anything. David stood by Snow as she read the angry scribbles. "Evil. Despicable. Heartless. Witch. Dark. Ruthless. Maniac. Wicked. Malicious. Monster." The list went on and on.

Tears began to fill her eyes. "David, I've called her someone these things." When rubbed her shoulder, "We all have." "The insults, they just seemed to roll off her back. I didn't think she actually listened to them. That they actually hurt her. Did damage. Maybe if I wouldn't have referred to her as evil, she would've believed that wasn't all she was. Maybe if I would've trusted her more…"

David turned her to face him. "Snow, stop blaming yourself. There are many other things at play here." Snow turned back to face Regina. She looked so human. "I'll sit over here and maybe catch some shut eye. You do what you need to do. Okay?" Snow nodded.

After reexamining the scribbles, she sat on the floor next to the couch. She reached for the hand that was closest to her and held it. As she held it, she realized how bony Regina's hand was. Her eyes traveled upward and caught a glimpse of her collar bone sticking out of the oversized shirt. Regina had been losing weight, drinking, and who knows what else. How could she have missed this?

Looking at Regina's battered face, Snow whispered, "Where did we go wrong?" She began to sob quietly. "We weren't always like this. You weren't always like this. I know you're not happy with how things ended up. Why can't we go back?" Snow glanced at the bandaged arm again and shook her head. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you. You are so much more than that."

When Regina's eyes fluttered open, she felt a warm hand holding hers. She looked down to find Snow asleep sitting on the ground beside her with her head resting on the edge of the couch, holding her hand. Part of Regina was comfortable this way, but she had to move.

She slowly retracted her hand from Snow's, and she woke up in return. Regina tried to gather her surroundings by looking around the room. David began to rise out of his chair. Had they all slept here last night? The last thing she remembered was…

Regina saw the bandage on her arm and sunk back down onto the couch. They knew. They saw it. They must have found her with all that broken glass and… and the scribbles. She looked at the pages on the floor next to Snow. She read them. She could not have looked more vulnerable.

Regina raised her hand to her head and covered her eyes. She felt like crying. "Regina…" Snow began. "I'm fine," Regina quickly stated. "No," Snow pleaded, "You're not."

To Snow's surprise, Regina didn't argue any further. She simply looked at Snow with glassy eyes. "Do you remember when you disguised yourself in the forest all those years ago, and I said that I wanted to be a family again?" Snow began.

Regina nodded, "And then you changed your mind. You said it was too late." Snow didn't miss the tremble in Regina's lip as she feebly finished her sentence.

Snow grabbed Regina's hand again and said, "I still want to be a family. So badly. I always have, I just…" Regina finished her thought for her, "Didn't know if you could trust me with your child." Snow let out a painful sigh. They were quiet for a few moments.

"I can't blame you. I would have done the same thing," Regina said. David was starting to make his way to the couch after listening from afar. "We just weren't sure what your intentions were. We already lost one child; we don't want to lose another." David finally chimed in. "And I've already lost my parents. I don't want to lose my step-mother too," Snow added referring to Regina's self-destructive behavior.

The use of the term "step-mother" caused Regina to involuntarily open her mouth in shock. Snow still saw her as a mother even after all she had put her through. "Since we're being honest here, I did hate you for a long time. I needed someone to blame for everything. I was very unhappy. Actually," Regina let out a tearful laugh, "revenge on you was the only thing keeping me alive. It was the only thing I had to live for."

Snow and Charming were absorbing this brutal honesty that had never been shared before by the Queen. Regina continued, "but after the curse, I just got bored with it. I had a new life, and I could start over. And then there was Henry."

Snow could tell that Regina was starting to get upset. "You're a great mother, Regina. You raised Henry by yourself, and look at how good he turned out. I know what you're capable of which is why I'm okay with you looking after Anthony if you wish. I know if you half as good of a job you did with Henry, he'll turn out great."

Regina's eyes lit up. "You don't think I'll ruin him?" Snow's eyes watered. This woman has already beaten herself up more than anyone else could. "No. And since you don't particularly care or pay attention during the meetings, you could watch him for me if you want. There will be a lot of them. There's an issue with this witch over in the other kingdom."

Regina nodded. "I'd love to." They had been holding hands throughout almost the entire conversation, and neither one of them complained.

The next day, Regina was bouncing Anthony on her hip and walking around the castle. It felt really nice to actually get out of her room. Most of the servants avoided eye contact. She knew they were probably talking about her behind her back, but she didn't care. Snow, Charming, and their inner circle respected her, and that's all she could ask for at the moment.

The meeting must have just ended because people were filing out of the corridor. And of course, Robin Hood is among them, making his way unsurely towards her.

"I know you don't want to talk to me, but I need you to know that I wasn't trying to hide Roland from you." Regina gave him a sarcastic 'oh, really' look.

"I just didn't mention him because I knew about what you went through with Henry." Regina's features immediately softened. "I didn't want to bring up children and rehash the fact that you had lost your own." Regina was quiet.

"And if you still don't want to talk to me, I'll leave. I just needed you to know." Regina was still silent. Robin reluctantly turned to walk away and stopped. "But if you want me stay, I'd be more than happy," he gave her the puppy dog face until she finally caved.

He saw it. She smiled. The corners of her mouth were pulled up, and she couldn't hide it anymore. Robin walked back toward her, "Well…" She rolled her eyes, "I guess you can stay."

He took the hand that wasn't holding a baby and kissed it in a chivalrous manner. She was still smirking, trying not to grin like an idiot.

"Papa! Papa!" Little Roland ran up to his father and jumped in his arms. This kid was so adorable with his shaggy hairs, brown eyes, and gorgeous dimples.

Robin bent down to level with his son. "Roland, this is Regina," he said gesturing toward Regina. "Hi Regina! What happened to your arm?" Roland asked, pointing to the bandage around Regina's forearm. Robin could sense that Regina was feeling ashamed. "That's here battle wound. You know, like the kind I have from fighting off the bad guys." Roland's mouth opened wide, "Woah you battled bad guys?!"

Regina was slightly confused. Robin answered for her, "Yep, and she won. Otherwise she wouldn't be here today." Oh, he was talking about her battling her own demons and his statement couldn't be truer.

Roland, still flabbergasted, says, "Wow, you must be strong!" Robin picked his boy up and said with a smile, "She is."


End file.
